Joint Military Exercises
by chubbylilpenguin
Summary: What do you think they did during those "joint military exercises"? PWP, KoreaxAmerica


Author's Notes: What the hell do you think America and Korea did during "military exercises"? Warning: PWP

It had been a long, tiring day for both America and Korea. Their supervisors had ordered them to undergo "military exercises" together as a show of strength. Last on their list of exercises was the obstacle course – one of the most grueling, demanding parts of military training.

America had a head start – he wasn't known as the most powerful country in the world for nothing. Korea soon caught up to him, however – he trained often, due to his fear that one day, the borders would be overrun again. The memories of the war had scarred him – his happy, carefree personality disappeared whenever he was involved in anything remotely related to the military – and Korea was determined never to have such an event happen ever again. America looked on, shocked as Korea dashed up the wall, finishing the course.

Korea looked on as America climbed over the wall obstacle, his clothes dirty and muddy. _"You remember what the agreement was, don't you?"_

They both walked together to the small barracks they had to share for the night. America was surprised as he was almost thrown onto the small bed frame – the years of regular military training had strengthened Korea, even as America had been arguing with Russia during the Cold War. Korea ripped off America's shirt. America considered protesting, but decided not to – he could get a new one anyways. Korea then swiftly unbuttoned his own uniform to reveal a muscular, toned body. America drooled just thinking about it, only to have his lips crash with Korea's.

It was a battle for dominance – the two tongues crashed together in their mouths, until Korea broke the kiss. He licked and bit down the neck to the chest, and sucked at the sensitive nubs there till they were hard. America found it hard to keep himself from moaning as Korea slowly went down his chest and abs, to his waist. Undoing the buttons, Korea slid America's pants and threw them to the side. America's member throbbed, and was bigger than average. He licked the areas around the throbbing organ, and then slowly took it into his mouth, taking it in to the hilt. He bobbed up and down, slowly speeding up as the larger country started to wither underneath.

America started to buck up into Korea's mouth, wanting more and more. As he felt the need to release coming closer and closer, he moaned louder and louder, finally screaming, "Korea!" Seed shot into Korea's mouth and across his chest, taking him by surprise. Swallowing what he could, Korea replied, _"Alfred, just call me Yong Soo."_

Taking the shreds of Alfred's shirt, Korea bound America's hands above his head. Taking a finger and wiping it across his sticky chest, he slowly stuck a finger into America's pink entrance, before hearing,

"_Jesus, Yong Soo, just fuck me already!"_

Korea smirked. "I'd thought you'd never ask." Unbuttoning his pants, which had somehow stayed during the sex, he pulled out an impressive shaft, which was much longer and wider than America's. America, starting to question his earlier decision, had his thought process interrupted as Korea lifted his legs over his shoulders buried himself to the hilt. Korea didn't move for a few minutes after that, waiting for America to get used to the feeling, when America shouted, _"Goddammit, Yong Soo, move before I do!"_

Korea mercilessly pounded into America's entrance, feeling the tightness of the muscles around him. America felt the pain slowly melt away as his prostate was hammered into, and saw Korea's body – broad shoulders, toned chest, and rock hard abs. This was often hidden by Korea's normal clothing – America made a mental note of that. America bucked up, screaming, "Yong Soo!" before releasing. Korea, feeling the muscles tighten around his member, screamed Alfred's name before releasing his seed into him and collapsing onto the body below.

"_Didn't know you were so tight,"_ Korea panted.

"_Didn't know you were so experienced,"_ America replied.

"_You know, we do have another training session next week…"_

The two countries then pressed their lips together, tongue wrestling and basking in the afterglow.


End file.
